Release me and love me
by sugarhuney2
Summary: If you've read the Ireland pregnancy fic, this is basically a continuation. The rating goes down as the story continues. The first chapter contains a lot of swearing, and chapter 1 AND 2 don't have much of a relevance to the story, so it's completely fine if you skip them. Please enjoy ! 1 Chap.- M 2 Chap- T 3 Chap- T
1. The eye

**A/N: If you would like to get right to the truly important part, then just go ahead and skip to chapter three. The first two stories are basically just little things that help chapter three be what it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**WARNING! This fanfiction contains A LOT OF swearing, magic, blood, gore, and curses.**

**/ / /**

"ARTHUR! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!" Ireland screamed.

"Ah, no! Don't do that!" England cried, and opened the door a crack.

Ireland forced it open the rest of the way. She ripped off her eyepatch. She pointed to her eye. "Get rid of this fucking thing. _Now._" She hissed.

Too many colors to count, more colors than those of the rainbow, all in a single iris that looked like shattered stained glass. The magnificent colors surrounded a diamond pupil. It was scary, yet mezmorizing to look at. The diamond pupil had retracted to a tiny size, showing distaste and anger.

"I-Ireland, you know that I d-"

Ireland grabbed England's shirt collar and shoved him up against a wall. "Listen here, you little shit." She growled. "You've taken everything from me. I was a full country at one point, remember? You took that away. Now I'm just a half. You're taking so much money away from me. My economy SUCKS. You've killed many of my people, too! Some went to America to escape your freaking wrath! You owe me this. Remove the fucking curse, and make my eye normal again."

England's face was flushed with fear. "Ireland, listen-"

"No, YOU listen!" Ireland screamed, shoving England farther against the wall, making his head hit it. "People are constantly coming up to me asking 'how did that happen?' 'can I see it?' and stupid crap like that! I can't walk around normally unless I'm alone, and I NEVER get alone time anymore! You guys are constantly bothering me, I have work, I'm in public, or someone comes over! I'm sick of that!"

"Ireland-"

"And-and-and that's not all!" Ireland yelled, getting a little hysterical, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She started shaking England, banging him against the wall with every other word. "If this curse can't be lifted, I'll never be able to get married! Romano said that he wouldn't marry me unless he could see both of my eyes at our wedding!"

"Avery, please! LISTEN!" England demanded.

Ireland stopped hitting him against the wall. Her arms were stretched out, holding him in place, though. Her head hung inbetween the gap. She sniffled and hiccuped, and her shoulders shook. She was crying. "I'm sure this curse is also the cause of my other problem... ENGLAND!" She screamed, her head shot up and she glared at him, her eyes seeming to glow with hate. Her grip on his shoulders tightened painfully. "I won't be able to have a child unless you take this FUCKING curse away!" She wailed. She tightened her grip even more. England was sure his arms were numb, now. "Get rid of the curse, or I will make your life a living Hell!"

England gulped. "I-I-I'll get started on that right away, then. Th-there's no need to get violent! I'll do e-everything I can to get rid of that curse. H-honestly, you could have asked nicely and I would have done it!" England said.

Ireland released England's shoulders. Her hands fell to her sides.

England stayed against the wall, a little too scared to move.

"What are you waiting for?! GO!" Ireland demanded, and England ran off.

/ / /

"Avery! Have you calmed down?" England asked from just outside the room.

"I might've. It depends." Ireland growled.

"Well... uh... I found out how to get rid of the curse..." England said.

"Then I've calmed down. Get out here and tell me!" Ireland demanded.

England cautiously entered the room. He stayed a good distance away from his sister and close enough to the doorway that he could escape if something happened. He held some notes in his hands.

"Well? What does it say?" Ireland asked.

"God, I can't remember the last time you were this bossy and demanding..." England muttered.

"What was that?" Ireland hissed.

"So it says here that in order to get rid of the curse..." England said.

Ireland raised her eyebrows, listening intently.

"Well... It takes a few items, which I've already made." England.

"And these items are?" Ireland asked.

"A sharp, antimony crucifix soaked in holy water and rosewater," England coughed and his face flushed. "A-and a moist cloth... and some yarrow... And bandages... and a lighter..."

"Yarrow isn't exactly an herb used with magic very often. Are you sure that's right? And a regular cloth? Soaked with regular water? No need for essences or anything like that? And BANDAGES? A LIGHTER, too?" Ireland asked.

England nodded. "You want to get rid of this curse at any cost, correct?" He asked.

"What are you getting at?" Ireland asked.

England quickly walked over to Ireland, dropped his notes into her hands, then ran back to the doorway.

Ireland read through the notes quickly. Her eyes widened as she read it.

"You have to... pop my eye?" She asked.

"Yeah, kind of..." England mumbled.

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" Ireland asked.

"Ah... You have to do it by yourself... But I'm able to help you clean up and bandage, though!" England said.

"I'm doing it myself..." Ireland mumbled. "Fine. I'll do it real quick-like. Gimme the crucifix and lighter."

England's eye twitched. "Barely a moment's hesitation... Might we do this at _your _house? Please?" He asked.

"Might we do this at _your _house?" Ireland mocked with a high voice. "No! We do it NOW! We'll do it outside, if it'll make your clean-freak self happy." She said.

England sighed. "No. Blood ruins flowers. If we're doing it here, it'll be downstairs in the tub. That'll be easiest to clean." He said.

"Fine! Then let's go!" Ireland demanded, jumping up and rushing downstairs.

"I don't bloody believe you know how much pain you'll be in..." England mumbled. "It seems as if desire has clouded your mind..."

. . .

"You only have one chance. The sharp end needs to go straight through the pupil." England told her.

Ireland gulped and held out a shaky hand which England placed the crucifix into. She clenched it tightly in her fist, her palm was sweaty, and she felt that if she held it loosely, it would slip out of her grasp.

Ireland had tied her long hair into a high ponytail, and England had given her a shower cap so that her hair might not get soaked too badly with blood. He had also given her an old shirt and shorts to wear so that her clothes wouldn't get stained.

England was glad he lived outside of the city. If he had neighbors close by, they would have called the police once they heard the screams of a woman in such awful pain.

England gave Ireland the lighter, and she began to heat the pointed end of the cross. England took the lighter away from her once the end glowed a bright red color. He then gave Ireland a mirror with a handle, and her breathing started to speed up.

Ireland was beginning to have second thoughts about this, but she pushed them away, telling herself that her eye would regenerate, it'd be worth it, and that it wouldn't hurt for long.

She turned the cross so that the sharp end was pointed toward her face. She held the mirror close enough to make sure she hit her target. She drew in a quick breath.

Ireland switched her gaze to the crucifix. She exhaled slowly and aimed it. She drew in a long, slightly calming breath, and the pointed end entered her diamond pupil with a great amount of force and speed.

Screams echoed throughout England's house. They were long screams, short screams, screams of hysteria and pain.

England helped Ireland pull the crucifix out of the blood and tissue filled hole that had once held her eye, that cursed eye that caused her so much pain.

. . .

England helped her clean out, sterilize, treat, and bandage the bloody socket.

"I've never had an eye wound before, but... I'm guessing that yours won't heal up for a week or two." England told her while taping the bandage in place.

"Thank you very much, England. Though if it weren't for you, I'd never would have had to do this in the first place." Ireland said. Her face was pale, her eyes puffy. She seemed tired. It was probably because of all the screaming and crying she had done.

"I have a feeling that that's gonna hurt for a while, even after it's regenerated. It'll be like your torture wounds, just not as bad." England said.

Ireland nodded.

"Well... I have some cleaning up to do... I don't like blood stains. I'll see you at the World Meeting next week, okay?" England said.

"See you then. And... Thanks again England. I'm glad you didn't refuse to help me this time." Ireland said.

"Not like I had a choice..." England muttered. "Goodbye, then!" He said, and Ireland left.

England groaned and grabbed a rag and a bucket of soapy water, then went downstairs to clean up the awful mess Ireland had made.

. . .

"Hey, Romano!"

_"Pronto, Ireland. Are you doing okay?"_

"Just fine! In fact, I'm doing great! I was just wondering where you went, because you weren't home when I got back."

_"Sorry about that, Ires. My boss called me to Italy only half an hour ago, so I'm at the airport. Apperantly something serious has happened. It's not big enough to give me any pain, but it's serious enough that he can't solve it on his own. I'm hoping it's not another turtle infestation."_

Ireland giggled. "If it is, you have to bring one home!"

_"Not even if you got on your hands and knees and begged!"_

"Aw! Fine..." Ireland said playfully. "Do you know how long you'll be gone?"

_"If it's as serious as my boss said, then I'll have to just see you at the next World Meeting."_

Ireland sighed. "But I have something BIG to tell you!"

_"Save it. It can be a surprise for the World Meeting."_

"I thought you hated being patient!" Ireland whined.

_"I do, but I'm about to get on the plane and I need to turn my cell phone off! I'll call you tomorrow night, okay? Bye!"_

_Click._

Ireland groaned and put the homephone back on its stand. "Romano, you're such a jerk!" She mumbled, and got into her bed. Her day had been tiring, and the only thing she wanted to do now was sleep. She decided that she would tell everyone the great news at the World Meeting.

/ / /

_"Why do you come alone? Do you honestly think you can defeat my army by yourself? Or are your people to weak and scared to come with you?" England mocked._

_"I came on my own because I chose to. I do not believe I could defeat your entire army without assistance, and my people aren't here because I asked them to stay behind." Ireland said coolly._

_England furrowed his eyebrows. "If you did not come to fight, then why are you here?" He asked._

_"Ancient Rome had his sights set as high as yours. He had conquered many nations, but he crumbled under the weight of them all. Dear brother, I do not want this to happen to you, too. Why, brother, do you need so much land? Your life as a nation has only recently begun. You don't want to make enemies so quickly! It will be your downfall!" Ireland cried._

_England growled. His acid green eyes flashed. "Peace with other nations can only last so long! Sure, we can all be friends for a time, but then someone will decide they want more than they have! I wish to protect you and our brothers, which is why I am conquering your lands! If you refuse to become part of my empire, refuse to be under my protection, dearest sister, then I will conquer you forcefully!" He reached inside his jacket, taking hold of his wand._

_"Arthur, please! We have all lived wonderfully and without much conflict for years! We've lived like that even before you were discovered! Why would we need your protection now?" Ireland asked._

_"If you cannot defend yourself from me, then you _deserve _to be conquered by me! You are an ungrateful being, refusing me like this! You should feel honored! HONORED!" England yelled. He cast his arm out to full length, and a beam of light shot out from his wand. It hit Ireland in her right eye._

_Ireland screamed and fell to her knees, covering her bleeding eye with her hands. She looked up at her brother, sadness marking her pale, shapely face._

_"You uncultured swine! As you have defied my will, refused a generous offer, you are now cursed! May your dominant eye be a mark of my soon-to-be victories, my dominance that is to come!" England said._

_"F-fine... Do as you wish, Arthur... But know, now, that as you have cursed me and declared war upon me, I no longer consider you as my brother. I am no longer your sister, and refuse to declare I had any good relation to you from now until the day you release me from this curse." Ireland growled, then got up and proceeded to walk away._

_England watched her, dumbfounded. Too shocked to speak or move. He realized, at this moment, that he had done something truly wrong. But now there was no turning back._


	2. What's with everyone?

Ireland stretched. It was the day of the World Meeting she had been waiting so eagerly for. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Something just felt... Right. She took off her eyepatch, then let out a long breath and removed her bandages.

_Oh my God... OH MY GOD!_

She did her best to keep herself from squealing, and ran back into her bedroom. She grabbed her phone and sent a multi-message to her brothers and friends.

_Meet me at 9 in the Meeting Hall, very front of the room._

Ireland then got herself ready for a boring/exciting day.

/ / /

Ireland ran into the Meeting Hall and saw England at the front of the room. She attacked him with a hug and nuzzled him. "Oh! Arthur! You're the best! But... I have one question." She said, doing her best not to suffocate him.

"Gah! What is it!? Release me at once!" England demanded.

Ireland pulled away with a pout. "Is it supposed to be darker than the other one?" She asked.

England furrowed his large eyebrows, confused.

Ireland lifted up her eyepatch.

England suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah! The book actually did say something of a darker color for a few hours after regenerating." He said.

Ireland sighed with relief. "So it ISN'T permanant." She said gratefully.

"No." England said.

"I just wanted to confirm that before I stopped wearing the patch altogether..." Ireland said with a smile.

"Oh... Ireland? It seems the others want to see you." England said.

"What's this about a patch? Have you formed some sort of addiction?!" Scotland asked.

Ireland giggled. "You're one to talk, Ricky." She said, then turned around.

"Your eye got fixed!" Wales cried.

She got attacked with hugs from her friends and brothers.

Spain, Italy, Hungary, Seychelles, Macau, Malta, Canada, America, Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland, and Belgium were there.

"Yeah! No more eyepatch, no more 'what happened to your eye?' 'can I see?' and no more sneak attacks from a certain few countries!" Ireland said joyfully.

Hungary, Scotland, Spain, and Italy all blushed.

"Hey, where's Romano?" Ireland asked.

"I... Actually don't know where he went..." Spain said.

Ireland slumped a little. "Well... I guess he'll show up sooner or later." She said. "Anyway, that's all I had to show you guys." Avery smiled, then looked at the floor and started mumbling something.

Hungary seemed to know what Ireland was mumbling about and smirked.

"I'm going to go wait by the door for Romano. I really need to talk to him. Thanks for coming, you guys!" Ireland said, and walked over to the door.

Spain, Malta, and Italy looked a bit uncomfortable.

Hungary winked. "I'll go with her." She reassured them.

. . .

"What if he doesn't show up? Maybe Italy's taking his place today." Hungary said.

"I'm staying here until the Meeting starts, Liza. If he doesn't show up by then, I'll sit facing the door so I know when he arrives." Ireland said.

"Hey, I think Malta wanted to catch up with you on stuff." Hungary said.

"She can always come over here." Ireland said.

Hungary growled. "You should spend some time with us! Just us girls! We can all sit together today! We should find a spot and chat until the Meeting starts!" she said.

"After I talk to Romano, sure. I haven't seen him all week!" Ireland said stubbornly.

"Avery, what about that saying? The one about how you should put your friends before men?" Hungary said.

"Hungary, I constantly text and call the girls! We can always set up a Girl's Night if you want, but this is something important to me! Very important! But I promise to be quick, and then I'll go back to dividing my time equally between all of you!" Ireland said.

Hungary groaned. "Ires, pleeeeease?" She begged.

"I'm sure Romano will show up soon! Then I'll hang out with you guys, okay?" Ireland said.

Hungary sighed and walked away.

. . .

About ten minutes later, Romano walked into the room, and Ireland tackled him with a hug.

"Lovino! I got my eye fixed!" She told him exitedly, and looked up at his face.

Romano's surprise was evident, but only for a moment. He shook Ireland off, then went right back out the door.

"Huh? R-Romano? Where are you going? Romaaaanooooo!" Ireland called out. She felt a deep sadness within her. She wanted to cry. She wanted to run after Romano and ask why he walked away. She would have, too, if Hungary hadn't grabbed her arm and pulled her to the table. All of the girls were seated around one area.

"W-wait! Liza, I haven't-"

"You said that you'd come over with us after you spoke with him! It's girl time now!" Hungary said, and made Ireland sit down. She sat down right next to her.

Ireland huffed and crossed her arms, then pouted.

"Ireland... Are you really that uninterested with us?" Seychelles asked, sounding very hurt.

Ireland exhaled slowly. "No... No. Sorry, I'm irritated at someone else. Just ignore me." She said.

"How could we? Other than Hungary, you're the one with the best stories and gossip!" Malta said.

Ireland half-smiled and shook her head.

"C'mon, Ireland!" Macau whined. "At least tell us what you did to fix your eye!"

Ireland snorted. "Sharpened crucifix end. Straight through the pupil. Just last week." She said.

The girls stared at Ireland.

"You had someone shove a sharp object through the pupil?" Hungary asked after a few moments.

"Nope." Ireland said.

The girls sighed in harmony.

"I did it meself." Ireland said.

The girls then began to look uncomfortable and started staring at Ireland again.

"So, Hungary-"

"It's time to begin the Meeting!" Germany yelled, cutting of Macau and silencing everyone.

/ / /

"Could... Do you think we could go out for drinks tonight?" Ireland asked the female countries during lunch break.

"I would, but Austria has been wanting to look around for some new music books, and I've already made plans to go with and help him." Hungary said.

"Sorry, but papa France is taking me out for some shopping tonight. Isn't he so nice?" Macau asked.

Ireland scrunched up his nose. "Perverted bastard..." She mumbled. Macau didn't seem to notice.

"S-sorry, but papa will also be dragging _me _along..." Seychelles said.

"I can't... Spain and Italy are making Malta and I help them with things." Belgium mmbled, pouting.

Malta nodded, looking sad.

"Normally, I'd be fine with a bit of drink... But my family is having a get-together tonight." Taiwan said.

"I'd go, but honestly... I'd rather spend time with big brother and try to get him to be with me instead of that Canada." Belarus said.

Ukraine sighed and leaned over near Ireland. "She'll probably end up at the bar after being rejected. I might go too, after prying her away from Vanya. You understand, right?" She whispered.

Ireland sighed and stretched. "It doesn't matter, I guess. I'll jast talk to North and Scotland. Maybe America." She said.

"What about brother? He's got quite an alcohol tolerance." Ukraine suggested.

"Hng... Last time Russia and I went out to drink, we had a drinking contest. It was the first time I ever lost one. But in my defense, I think I was drugged!" Ireland growled.

"What happened afterward?" Belarus asked.

"I woke up in his house the next day. I think I might have been on his bed... I didn't know your brother could be so nice as to actually get me out of the bar after I passed out..." Ireland muttered.

Belarus' eyes sparkled, but Ukraine lightly slapped her on the arm and gave her a look. Belarus then sneered and crossed her arms.

"You know, I think I'd be fine with the hangover... I need someone to drink with..." Ireland muttered, then stood up.

"Hey hey hey! Where are you going!?" Malta asked.

"Asking around. I'll probably even be able to get Prussia to go with me, though he's a sore loser whenever I outdrink him..." Ireland said, and left.

"Do you think it would be alright for her to get drunk tonight?" Macau asked.

"Probably not, but I'm not gonna stop her. It only makes her want to drink more." Seychelles said, shaking her head.

"Last time I tried to stop her from drinking, she threw a vase at me... Of course, she had had an awful day and was in a sour mood..." Hungary said.

"You don't keep a British country from their alcohol... It always ends badly." Belgium mumbled.

"Wasn't Romano going to do it tomorrow, though?" Taiwan asked.

"Yeah, he did. But Ireland will get rid of her hangover by then. He said it would happen in the evening." Malta said.

"Hey, why is it that WE'RE helping?" Belarus asked. "We don't even KNOW Ireland that well!"

"I remember saying that you didn't have to help, but Canada wanted us both to join in with preparations." Ukraine said.

Belarus groaned.

"Maybe we should text one of the guys and ask them to join her. Just to keep her busy and out of trouble, at least." Seychelles suggested.

"She knows how to fend for herself... But she does happen to be bad with directions, especially when she's drunk... Doesn't even know how to call a cab..." Hungary muttered. "Yeah, that's be for the best."

"Brother would be GREAT for that!" Belarus said.

"He might not agree, Natalia. Canada already asked him to help with preparations." Ukraine said.

"What about Prussia?" Malta suggested.

"He'd get more drunk than Ireland." Hungary said with a sigh.

"Is that even possible?" Taiwan mumbled.

"Call up one of her brothers!" Seychelles suggested.

"I guess Northern Ireland would be fine... And Scotland's been acting like he needs to blow off some steam..." Hungary said.

"I've got their numbers!" Seychelles sang, and texted Scotland and Northern Ireland.

After a few seconds, she got some replies.

"They said they'll go~!" Seychelles said.

/ / /

"I don't know if I'm getting too worked up about this or what..." Ireland sniffled, then downed her third shot of vodka.

"You're overreacting." Northern Ireland said. "He cares about you and knows this is a big deal for you."

"Oh whatEVER!" Scotland said, slamming his glass down on the counter.

Ireland slumped over in sadness. A tear trickled down her cheek.

"RICKY!" North scolded. "You're not helping! And I think you're drunk!"

"Am not! That Romano... BAH! He isn't deserving of my little sister! My only sister! Ave, if he doesn't appreciate you enough! Drop him and move on to someone that might actually be deserving of your love!" Scotland said.

"Hold on a second, Ave." North said, and grabbed Scotland's ear and whispered something to him.

Scotland stared at North, wide-eyed. "And nobody told me?! Hell! I'm not allowing that! Where is that little bastard?! I'll beat the life outta 'im!" He growled.

"Ricky, stop!" North demanded.

"Drop it Felix! I'm gonna kill that little bastard..." Ricky muttered.

"You can't!" Felix growled. "Avery, I think I'm going to have to take him back to his room. He's too drunk to offer any good advice. I'll be back in about ten minutes."

"You don't even have to come back. If I had known there was a bar in the hotel, I would've come by myself." Ireland said.

North sighed, then dragged Scotland out of the bar.

A man sat himself next to Ireland. "Did one of those guys happen to be your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Nah, they're my brothers." Ireland said, then asked the bartender for some whiskey.

"You don't even have to pour a glass. I could drink from the bottle at a time like this." She had told him.

"You have a cute accent. I can't quite place it though... Where are you from?" The man asked.

"Prussia." Ireland said.

The bartender gave her a bottle of whiskey.

She took a swig from it and sighed.

"Oh please. You're obviously too young to be from Prussia." The man said.

"You'd be surprised..." Ireland mumbled.

"Where are you really from?" The man asked.

"Ireland. The Republic." Ireland said, and took another drink.

"Really, then? Now I see how you can drink so much of that stuff." The man said.

"Is that an insult?" Ireland asked.

"No, no. Not in the least. I find it astounding, your alcohol tolerance." The man said.

Ireland shrugged.

"My name's Andrew. What's yours?" The man asked.

"Orloff." Ireland growled.

Andrew laughed. "Isn't that a Scottish name?" He asked.

"How would you know? Are YOU Scottish?" Ireland growled.

"No, I'm American." Andrew said. "What's your REAL name?"

Ireland stuck her tongue out. "Avery." she mumbled, and took another swig of whiskey.

"If you drink that too fast, it'll kill you." Andrew said.

"Tell me something I don't know... Or maybe something I care about." Ireland mumbled.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Andrew asked.

"Why are you still talking to me? I have a boyfriend!" Ireland snapped at him.

"Could he possibly be the reason your angry?" Andrew asked.

Ireland slammed a fifty dollar bill on the table. "I'm leaving." She snapped, and stomped off.

"Well, then..." Andrew mumbled.

The bartender shrugged. "Women are weird. I'm sure she was here because of some problems with her man." He said, and grabbed the bill Ireland had left.

A few minutes later, Northern Ireland came in. He looked around, then walked up to the bar. "Do you know where the lady who sat here went? She sounds like me, looks a bit like me... She might have been a bit angry..." He said.

"Oh, her? She just left. What was her deal?" The bartender asked.

"Oh uh... It's nothing much. She just misunderstood something." North said.

The bartender nodded, and North left.

/ / /

North went into his room and saw Ireland on his bed, clutching an empty bottle of whiskey.

"How did you even get IN here?" North asked.

"I c'n pick any lock, drunk 'r not..." Ireland slurred.

"You more drunk than Scotland..." North mumbled. "Why are you in my room? What's wrong with yours?"

"Ah... Uh... Oh! Romano told me he needed some time to himself." Ireland said.

"What a douchebag... That doesn't sound like something he'd do..." North mumbled, and pulled out his phone.

**Felix: What happened? Ireland's in my room saying you wanted alone time.**

**Lovino: I was in the middle of something, and she stumbled in! Keep her in your room until she's not drunk anymore!**

**Felix: DON'T ACT LIKE SHE'S SOME SORT OF PET!**

**Lovino: I'M NOT! I JUST NEED TO GET STUFF READY!**

**Felix: WHADDAYA MEAN BY THAT?!**

**Lovino: I'M TRYING TO MAKE THIS A GOOD NIGHT FOR HER!**

**Felix: Well... That's going to be pretty tough, considering her day was ruined enough that she had to get drunk.**

**Lovino: ?**

**Felix: Screw you, she's staying with me for the rest of the night!**

**Lovino: ... Is she mad at me?**

**Felix: She seems heartbroken, and kinda angry, so... YES. YES SHE IS.**

**Lovino: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MAKE HER LIKE THIS!**

**Felix: IT WAS PROBABLY YOUR FAULT! I SAW YOU WALK OUT OF THE ROOM WHEN SHE SO EAGERLY WANTED TO TALK TO YOU!**

**Lovino: SHE WOULD HAVE FOLLOWED ME AROUND IF I STAYED! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO, LET HER FIND OUT?!**

**Felix: THAT WOULD'VE BEEN BETTER THAN HURTING HER FEELINGS!**

**Lovino: LISTEN, I'm going to make it all up to her tomorrow!**

**Felix: You'd better, douchebag. She's staying with ME tonight.**

North closed his phone and sighed. "Ires, don't go back to your room. You're staying with me tonight." He told her.

"Okay." Ireland seemed to be sobering down. It was amazing just how fast a country could do that.

"It'll be all better tomorrow, I promise." North said.

"'kay."

"Are you tired?" North asked.

"I've got a headache. Uhhhh... What happened? Everything's such a blur..." Ireland mumbled.

"Close your eyes and try to get some sleep. I'm sure your headache will be gone in the moring." North said with a small smile.

"Okay... Um... Felix?" Ireland asked, her face getting a little red.

North raised his eyebrows.

"Would you sleep with me, please?" Ireland asked.

"If it'll help you feel better, then I guess that'll be alright." North said, and laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over him.

Ireland did the same, then wrapped her arms around her brother, bringing him close to her, her chin rested on the top of his head. his cheek rested against the top of her chest.

"What are you doing?" North asked, but didn't pull away.

"Don't you remember? We would always sleep like this when we were younger..." Ireland mumbled.

"Well... Yeah, I guess we did... Can we switch positions?" North asked.

"Whatever you want..." Ireland mumbled, and let go of her brother, then shimmied down a bit farther under the covers.

North then took her into his arms, his chin rested on top of her head, her cheek pressed against his chest, and they fell asleep.


	3. What a surprise! Huh? EVERYONE KNEW!

_'I want everything to be perfect... But I doubt that'll happen. With my luck, she'll burst into flames as I kneel...' _

Romano straightened out his bow tie a little, blushing as he did so. _'She said she liked these better because they were... ugh... __adorable__...'_

"Roma, I think you're getting a bit too worked up." Spain said, watching him from the bed.

"W-what do you mean by that?!" Romano asked.

"Well, first of all... What you're tying around your neck happens to be a shoelace." Spain said.

Romano looked in the mirror and saw that his 'bowtie' was indeed a shoelace.

Spain sighed. "It's not like you're the first to do this..." He mumbled, then got off the bed and walked to Romano's side, then began to help him with his clothes.

"Not the first to do what? Tie a shoelace around my neck?" Romano asked.

Spain obviously hadn't been listening. "Of course it doesn't happen often, but I've never seen nor heard of someone turning down the offer... You really shouldn't be so nervous..." He said.

"You old bastard! I'm not nervous!" Romano snapped.

"Now, now, Romano. You told me that you wanted tonight to go perfectly, correct?" Spain asked.

Romano nodded.

"Then pretend I'm Ireland and practice some of the things you want to say while I get you ready." Spain said with a smile.

Romano's face turned a dark shade of red. "Spain, that's stupid! I'm not doing that!" He growled.

Spain tightened Romano's ACTUAL bowtie, then began to straighten out Romano's entire outfit. "But Lovi!" He whined. "I just want to help you make this night as perfect as possible!"

"It will be, thanks to all the preparations everyone helped with... They did some of the wierdest things, too..." Romano mumbled.

"Yeah..." Spain said, then stood up. "Lovi, you look so handsome~! There's no way she'll be able to resist you~!" He cried.

"You think so?" Romano asked.

"Of course~! Now, let's fix your hair! You know it's a mess, right?" Spain asked.

"What?!" Romano exclaimed, then looked into the mirror. His hair was indeed a mess. It looked like he had a bedhead... Or... Afternoon head, I guess, as it was 4:30 p.m...

"I just fixed it! How does this keep happening?!" Romano growled to himself as he grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"Maybe it keeps happening because you keep grabbing at your hair..." Spain mumbled. "Hold still, I'll fix it for you!"

. . .

"Now don't touch your hair, or it'll get all messed up!" Spain warned.

Romano glared at himself in the mirror. "Ireland will like... _this_?" He asked.

"Yeah! Gilbert showed me a bunch of these magazines on what girls like! Though, of course it's mostly what TEENAGE girls like, but there isn't much of a difference, is there?" Spain asked.

"Of course there is you _idiota_!" Romano snapped. He started messing up his hair. "Ires isn't a teenage girl! She's been on the map longer than I have!"

"And you happen to act like a teenage boy, so I didn't think there'd be much of a difference!" Spain said, trying to defend himself.

"I don't act like a teenage boy, you jerk!" Romano growled.

Spain's mouth hooked.

Romano scoffed. "I'll do my own hair! _Dio_... I'm starting to sound like a woman..." He mumbled.

"Yep! I'm not sure if Ireland is even going through this right now!" Spain said with a laugh.

"Crap! Spain, where'd you put my phone?!" Romano asked.

"Why are you asking me?!" Spain asked.

"Because you were the last one who used it! You were looking up silly cat pictures again, weren't you?!" Romano asked.

Spain slumped over. "Yeah... It's on the nightstand by your bed..." He said.

Romano grabbed his phone and texted Ireland.

**Lovino: I'd like to take you out tonight.**

**Ires: ?**

**Lovino: A special date! Dress up nicely, alright? Tonight's going to be a night you'll NEVER forget.**

**Ires: Okay... So... Formal attire? Are there any specific colors I should wear?**

**Lovino: No specifics, wear whatever color you want. I'll come pick you up at the hotel around 7, okay?**

**Ires: Alright...**

Romano closed his phone. "Alright! She's getting ready! Goodness, I'm so glad you guys were able to get the Meeting moved to here in Italy..." He said.

"It was no problem! It only took a bit of persuasion and explaining to get Germany and England to change their minds!" Spain said happily, a huge, goofy grin was plastered on his face.

"So was it just the Bad Touch Trio that was there to persuade them?" Romano asked.

"We had to bring along Scotland to help with England, as France claimed he wouldn't be able to persuade him that well, but that was it! Just us and Scotland!" Spain said.

"I'm guessing you guys had to use a bit of force." Romano mumbled.

"Just a little!" Spain said.

Romano sighed. He looked in the mirror and fixed his hair, making sure his bangs covered most of one of his eyes, which was a style that irritated Ireland very much.

"I thought Ireland didn't like that..." Spain mumbled when he saw Romano finish up with his hair.

"She doesn't, which is exactly why I'm doing it." Romano said.

Spain tilted his head in confusion.

"Once she sees it, she'll mess my hair up in a way that is more to her liking." Romano said.

"Oh! Good plan, Roma! You're so smart!" Spain praised.

Romano raised his chin with pride. He grabbed a small velvet box and put it in one of the inside pockets of his jacket.

Spain had chosen the clothes out with a little help from the female nations. Romano wore a black jacket and slacks with a white dress shirt underneath. He wore his best black dress shoes and white socks.

"Oh, Roma! The corsage!" Spain said.

"The what?" Romano asked.

"The corsage! That flower thing you pin onto your chest pocket!" Spain said.

"Oh, that... I'm guessing France has that, huh?" Romano asked, slumping over a little.

"Of course!" Spain said, and grabbed Romano's hand. "We've got to go to the hotel!"

**/ / /**

"Hey, Liza!"

_"Hello, Avery~!"_

"Uhhh... Do you think you might be able to help me out with something?"

_"Anything for a friend!"_

"Ah... Romano said he'd be taking me out on a 'special date' tonight, and I was wondering if-"

_"If I could come over and help you get ready?! Sure! I'll even bring over a dress! I'll see you in a few minutes, I've gotta get everything together!"_

"Uh-"

_"Bye~!"_

_click._

"I bet she knows what's going on with Romano and why he's acting so strangely... She is a first-class snoop..." Ireland mumbled.

There was a knock at her door.

Ireland opened it and Hungary rushed in carrying a bunch of stuff in her arms.

"What time is it?" Hungary asked.

"4:45." Ireland said.

"What time is Romano meeting you?" Hungary asked.

"He said around 7." Ireland said.

"When did he call you?! That doesn't give us much time at all!" Hungary cried.

"H-he texted me only a few minutes ago!" Ireland said. "And I do think that 3 hours is just enough time!"

Hungary sighed. "I hope... Avery, get in the shower now! You won't be smelling like that whiskey crap on your date! And use this stuff!" She demanded, giving Ireland several bottles of soap.

"This is-"

"Just use them! You'll smell just like fruit and berries afterward!" Hungary said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Something simpler would have been-"

"Get in that shower now, or I'll shove you in there and clean you up myself!" Hungary growled.

Ireland squeaked and ran into the bathroom. She locked the door and started up a shower while Hungary got things set out.

**/ / /**

"Ugh! It's a rose..." Romano said in disgust.

"You don't like roses, Lovi?" Spain asked.

"Not any type of rose France might give me. It might not even be a rose! I remember one time he made a whole bouquet of tulips smell like roses! It was awful!" Romano growled.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that this rose isn't French? It was actually imported from England." Spain said.

"That's almost as bad... But at least it's not French..." Romano mumbled, and carefully pinned the red rose to his chest pocket.

**/ / /**

"OUCH! Liza, sto-"

"Beauty hurts, Ave. Besides, we only have your other other arm and your face left!" Hungary said.

"M-my face?" Avery asked.

"Who wants to kiss a bunch of peach fuzz? And Your eyebrows have just been crying out for me to fix them up!" Hungary said, and started working on Ireland's other arm.

"I don't have peach fuzz and my arms are just f-OW! Tear of the skin, will you?!" Ireland hissed.

"Sorry~!" Hungary sang.

"No you're not!" Ireland snapped.

. . .

"Now that that's all done, just put this stuff all over! It'll stop the stinging feeling, get rid of the redness, and you'll still smell like fruit and berries~!" Hungary said, holding out a bottle of some sort of ointment or lotion.

Ireland snatched it out of Hungary's hands, grumbling.

"Sorry it hurt so much, but you look SO much better now~!" Hungary said.

"That only took an hour of our time..." Ireland mumbled, quickly spreading the contents of the tube on her arms, legs, and a bit on her face.

"Now, let's put on that dress! Stuff will move a lot faster if we do that first!" Hungary said, and showed Ireland the dress.

Ireland stared at the little thing. "Am I really that small?" She asked.

Hungary shook her head. "The dress is supposed to be tiny." She said.

Ireland looked down, examining her scrawny waist. "It seems like I won't be able to wear that, then... Ugh! Why can't I look like you? This dress would look beautiful on you!" Ireland said with a sigh.

"It'll suit you perfectly! Now, are you just going to stand there in your underwear or are you going to put it on?!" Hungary asked.

Ireland sighed, and Hungary helped her put the dress on.

Ireland looked in the mirror. The dress was a light green with flecks of darker green here and there. It had thin straps and the bossom of the dress was puffed out and a little frilly, giving the false impression that she had larger breasts. It tightened right after the puffiness and frills stopped(which was right below the bossom), then became loose. The dress stopped just below her knees, and the material was so thin that Ireland was afraid it was see-through, or would perhaps rip as if it were paper when she sat down.

"See? You already look gorgeous, and we aren't even finished yet!" Hungary giggled.

Ireland stared at herself in the mirror. She thought it was unfit for someone such as herself to wear such a pretty dress.

"Your hair is dry! It's time to style it~!" Elizaveta sang, and lead Ireland into the bathroom and began to style her hair.

**/ / /**

"Northern Ireland texted me and said that Ireland might be kinda mad at you for last night, though she might have been too drunk to remember." Spain said.

"Crap..." Romano mumbled.

"Don't worry, Roma! I'll give you some advice! I _have _always been rather good with women, you know." Spain said, raising his eyebrows in a comical way.

Romano chuckled.

"Women can get mad at you for no reason. Whenever this happens, it doesn't matter who started it, or if it was your fault or not. You give your love some flowers or chocolate, tell her you're sorry and that you can't live without her, and there you go! It works every time~!" Spain said with a smile.

"Woah, what?! That works?!" Romano asked.

Spain nodded.

"It would've been nice if if had learned this sooner!" Romano snapped.

"You never tell me when you have lady troubles, though..." Spain said.

"I ALWAYS tell you about my problems with Ireland!" Romano said.

"You do?" Spain asked.

"Uh, _yeah_." Romano growled.

**/ / /**

Hungary had parted Ireland's hair and had added a few accents near the front. She also curled the ends on the sides and back of her hair to add a bit of effect.

"You look adorable~!" Hungary squealed.

"You think so?" Ireland asked.

"Yeah~! Well, now all we have left to do is your makeup! Then you can put on the shoes I brought along. If we still have time left, I'll do your nails!" Hungary said.

"I think you're doing too much, Liza. I mean, it's only a date!" Ireland said.

"It's going to be a special date, though!" Hungary said.

"How would you know?" Ireland asked.

"I checked your most recent messages while you were in the shower, and Romano said it'd be a special date!" Hungary said.

Ireland sighed. "Such a snoop... There's nothing interesting on my phone, so why do you go through it all the time?" She asked.

"Because it's what friends do." Hungary said.

Ireland rolled her eyes.

"How much time do we have left?" Hungary asked.

"About an hour and a half." Ireland said.

"Go lay down on the bed! I'll have a better view and reach that way!" Hungary said, and ran over to her pile of stuff. She grabbed a large makeup bag and set it on the bed next to where Ireland now lay.

. . .

"That stuff feels wierd..." Ireland mumbled.

"It's waterproof. You must not use waterproof makeup, huh?" Hungary asked.

"Waterproof mascara and eyeliner? I need to get out more. I never knew those things existed..." Ireland said.

"Maybe because you don't exactly search through the cosmetics aisle. You go in, grab your regular concealer, eyeliner, and blush, then come right back out." Hungary said.

Ireland sneered. "Why do I need waterproof makeup anyway? It's not like I'm going to get wet." She said.

"You never know! It's best to be prepared!" Hungary said.

"You'd better not be planning to sabotage my date." Ireland said.

"And why would I do that?" Hungary asked.

"You seemed pretty pissed at me yesterday because I wanted to see Romano real quick before I hung out with the rest of the female countries." Ireland said.

"Nah, you're safe. And I'm done with your eyes." Hungary said, and handed Ireland a handheld mirror.

Ireland looked into it and immediately liked the work Hungary had done. She had used a white eyeshadow that more or less just added sparkle, but the dark blue eyeliner plus the mascara gave her eyes a type of angelic look.

"Do you like it?" Hungary asked.

"I love it~!" Ireland said.

"You've been going back and forth from not trusting me to trusting me and loving what I'm doing..." Hungary said.

"S-sorry... I'll trust you fully from now on." Ireland said.

"Now, let's finish up the rest." Hungary said with a smile.

**/ / /**

"Spain, if you do something stupid tonight, I swear to God-"

"Don't worry, Roma! I'll be watching from a distance and only offer my help if it seems like you need it~! Just like you told me~! And, I won't have to worry about missing anything because Japan and Hungary will be recording everything and taking pictures!" Spain said.

"W-what? They don't have to do all of that!" Romano said, his face turning dark red.

"Aww, is Lovi getting nervous?" Spain asked.

"I don't know if I'll be able to do this, you bastard! If you record everything, I'll be nothing more than a nervous wreck tonight!" Romano snapped.

"I'll talk to Hungary and Japan, then." Spain lied.

Romano let out a breath of relief.

"Now, how about we practice some of your lines? I know some great ones that will make her feel extra special~!" Spain suggested.

"Alright... But I'll only say them to her if they're really good!" Romano said.

**/ / /**

"You look like a supermodel!" Hungary said.

"I sure do have a body scrawny enough for that, huh?" Ireland asked, chuckling.

Hungary's mouth hooked. "Don't say things like that." She said. "Now, come here! We have 45 minutes left, so I'll do your nails!"

Ireland sighed and Hungary grabbed some nail polished from her pile of stuff.

"I don't know if I'll be able to go through the entire night without picking at it." Ireland said. "I might even start biting at my nails again! You're making me nervous!"

"You'll be fine!" Hungary said.

Ireland huffed.

. . .

There was a knock at the door.

Ireland looked at the clock on the wall.

"That's Romano~!" Ireland said with a big smile.

"Well, I'll be going then." Hungary said.

"Alright. Bye." Ireland said, and put her earings in quickly and slid on the high-heeled sandals Hungary let her borrow along with the dress.

Hungary was gone by the time Ireland opened the door.

"Sorry I took so long!" Ireland said.

Romano stared at her, wide-eyed. "You really outdid yourself..." He said.

"Oh, no. If I had tried to do this on my own, I would've ended up a mess. Hungary did mostly everything." Ireland said, smiling. She then looked Romano up and down.

"Well, you look gorgeous, as always." Romano said, and held out his hand, which Ireland took.

"Aw~! Thank you so much Romano~!" Ireland giggled. "You do too, but..."

"But what?" Romano asked.

"Your hair is bugging me." Ireland mumbled, and messed with it.

Romano stifled a triumphant laugh, then led her out of the hotel, a small smile on his face. "I took advantage of this beautiful weather and made reservations at an amazing restaraunt nearby. We can walk there." He said.

"That'll be lovely~." Ireland said.

"Once we're done eating, I'd like to show you some place very special, okay? I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Romano said.

"Alright, then... Hey, Romano?" Ireland asked.

"Yes?"

"Did you perhaps send some texts to Hungary about tonight? She seemed to have known more than I texted her about, and she had everything ready to go in order to help me out. Honestly, it made me nervous." Ireland said, her smile disappearing.

"I'll assure you that I didn't send any texts to Hungary. And any texts that might have been sent would have been done so by Spain. You know how much he likes to mess with my phone, right?" Romano asked.

Ireland's smile returned and she nodded.

**((~~SORRY~ABOUT~THE~RANDOM~TIME~SKIP~~))**

"You barely ate anything..." Romano mumbled.

"S-sorry. Pasta is very filling, which was why I ordered the smallest dish." Ireland said.

"Oh, and you don't have a big appetite. I forgot about that." Romano said.

Ireland smiled.

"Well, let's go. I think where we're going next is a place you've heard of before. It could be considered a landmark here in Rome." Romano said.

Ireland's smile disappeared and she pursed her lips.

_'Crap! I'm an idiot! I forgot she doesn't like Nonno! This city's name must make her mad! What did Spain say to do in a situation like this again...?'_

Romano's eyebrows shot up when he remembered, and he smiled, stopped, and took Ireland's hand.

"Now, now. Don't be like that~!" He said, and spun her around. "You'll have fun, I promise. This Rome is very different from the one you used to know. There isn't a personification for the capital."

Ireland blushed and nodded, and they started walking again.

_'Thanks, Spain... I guess... Ugh, I was too cheery... But it's not like I could help myself.'_

"Hey... That's some really pretty music!" Ireland said. "Do you hear it, Romano?"

"Yeah..." Romano said.

_'It sounds like its coming from Trevi Fountain, where we're going. Did I forget about some sort of event going on there? ... only a few seconds left until we find out.'_

"We turn here." Romano said, and they walked into the plaza which held Trevi Fountain.

Ireland stopped.

_'No one's here...'_

Romano scanned the area, then looked up at the rooftops and saw Spain watching them.

Romano squinted his eyes as he noticed Spain was mouthing some words.

_'Dance...? Oh! You cleared out the plaza and put the music on yourself, didn't you?! You sneaky bastard!'_

"Avery, would you like to dance?" Romano asked.

Ireland smiled. "I'm too clumsy for that. Remember the last time you tried to dance with me? I stepped on your foot about twenty times and I knocked a punch bowl over." She said.

"There's nothing to bump into here, and this is a slow song. It's easy to dance to." Romano said, smirking.

Ireland let out a breath, and Romano held out his had, which she took reluctantly.

They danced to the slow music until it ended, which took about five minutes.

"Can we go look at the fountain for a while?" Ireland asked.

"Whatever you want." Romano said, and Ireland dragged him over to the fountain.

Someone must have hidden colored lights under some of the spouts, as waters of several different colors sprayed or trickled into a pool that was as clear as glass.

Romano fingered the little velvet box on the inside of his jacket, then let out a breath. He hugged Ireland from behind, holding her firmly.

_'This is going to be tough... The worst part of the night... And dinner was pretty awkward!'_

"Huh? Lovino what-"

"Avery... You're too thin, too shy, and too insecure. You're really nervous and anxious a lot of the time, too. You can get out of control sometimes when you drink, and your hard to understand." Romano said.

Ireland turned around quickly, anger and hurt flashing in her eyes.

_'I'm not going to spend too long on this awful subject!'_

Romano hugged Ireland again, holding her really close. She tried pushing him away, but that only made him hold her more tightly. "But you're also a lot of fun to fight and drink and talk with. You make me feel special in ways that no one else does. And how I've been able to stay with you for so long... It makes me feel even more special. You know how to make me laugh, and not many people can do that, as you know... And you're very pretty, Avery." He said, his face turning red. "I've always had a soft spot for redheads." Romano let go of her and got down on one knee. "I'm not sure how I was able to live before I met you, and now I'm not sure how it'd be possible for me to live without you... Would you spend the rest of your life with me?" Romano asked. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the little velvet box.

Ireland's hands flew up to cover her mouth and nose. She blinked rapidly to keep tears of joy at bay. "Yes! Nothing would make me happier!" She said.

Romano opened up the little box, revealing a beautiful ring. A green gem had been cut into the shape of a small heart, and two red gems were placed on the sides. A silver band that seemed to have been connected with a small diamond topped it all off.

Romano stood, then took the ring out and slid it onto Ireland's finger.

A few tears of happiness slid from Ireland's eyes, making her thankful Hungary had used waterproof makeup on her.

Ireland pulled Romano into a passionate, loving kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and held fast. She never wanted to let go. She never wanted this to end.

**(=^_^=)/ ~nyan nyan nyan~**

Ireland asked Hungary to be her Maid of Honor, and Romano asked Spain to be his Best Man. Seychelles, Belgium, Macau, and Malta were bridesmaids, and Italy, America, Canada, and (somehow) France became groomsmen.

It was a very odd wedding. Ireland wore a red and green Celtic-style dress, and Romano wore a red and black suit. The bridesmaids wore green dresses, and Hungary wore a red dress. The groomsmen wore red suits, and Spain was made to wear black.

It was an odd wedding, many different cultures and styles were mixed in.

Ireland had mentioned wanting something fairy-tale like for the wedding, and Romano said something about wanting it to be exotic. Of course, the moment those words were uttered, the other countries got to work and nothing was allowed to be changed.

The wedding had been outside. The oriental countries had decorated everything with exotic colors of red, gold, silver, and other rich colors.

They also used incense... Everywhere everyone went, there was some sort of exotic smell, whether it be dragon's blood, tiger lilly, or something else. Stauettes of dragons and faeries decorated the tables and were also placed randomly around the grounds.

Every country brought their best dish, long tables decorated with many statuettes were also covered with huge pots and plates of exotic foods.

Everything was eaten... Except for some of the European dishes. (*Erhem* England, Scotland, and Wales *cough* *cough*)

Romano and Ireland weren't given choice on where they would spend their honeymoon. They were basically forced to spend a few weeks at a hotel near Niagra Falls in America, where things happened that children shoul not know about. (*wink *wink)

**END**

**A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone~! A special now multi-chaptered story will be posted as soon as I can get it! (Of course, I'll have to finish writing it.)**

**I LOVE MY FOLLOWERS! YOU ARE ALL SO AMAZING~! THANK YOU FOR READING AND ACTUALLY LIKING MY STORIES!**


End file.
